


House of Pleasure Pt.2

by Hornyandbored



Series: House of Pleasure [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Sniffing, Bondage, Cum Eating, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Latex, Multi, Sweat, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornyandbored/pseuds/Hornyandbored
Summary: Sam returns to the House of Pleasure for a follow-up appointment
Relationships: Sam/Jessica, Sam/Selene
Series: House of Pleasure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694932
Kudos: 8





	House of Pleasure Pt.2

Sam's knees were still trembling from his experience with Jessica. He had never experienced something so primal before. As Sam exited the hallway and returned to the lobby, he spoke with the receptionist.

"That was...amazing, I can't believe I didn't come here sooner."

"I'm glad to hear it sir, all of our clients are more than happy with their experience, I expected no less from our girls"

"How much will that come to?" Sam asked as he reached for his wallet.

"We don't accept money here sir."

Sam was flabbergasted. Free sex? No way.

"I'm sorry, what? You guys don't want payment."

"That's not what I said sir, I said we don't accept money here, payment will come in due time." The receptionist said with a smirk.

Confused, Sam waved goodbye to the receptionist and headed towards the exit. It had been a long night and Sam had work the next morning. As Sam opened the doors to leave he heard the receptionist from behind him.

"Same time tomorrow Sam? Or shall we put you up for next week."

"I...I don't know, I hadn't thought about coming back" Sam replied

"Don't be silly, all our clients come back...someway or another."

Bewildered and a little creeped out, Sam left the building and headed to his car. As he stepped inside and hit the ignition, it dawned on him that he hadn't ever told his name to the receptionist. Sam hit the gas and headed home. He couldn't help but think back to his wonderful experience. As he thought more, his dick got harder. He got distracted and almost missed his exit.

As soon as Sam pulled into his driveway, he went straight inside and up to his room. He collapsed on his bed and passed out within seconds. He was drained.

-2 DAYS LATER-

Sam had just gotten home from work. He was stressed beyond comprehension. He was working with idiots and they didn't have any respect for him. They disregarded all his ideas just bitched about the most mundane things. It was infuriating. Sam couldn't stop thinking about it. He needed to blow off some steam. He contemplated where he would go. The bar perhaps? Friday's were usually very busy and he could probably bring some dumb blonde home. Or perhaps he could go to the movies, just chill out alone and try to forget all this work nonsense. Then it hit him, Sam knew the perfect place to go. He hopped in his car and started driving towards the old industrial complex. He was going back to the sex house.

Sam's cock was throbbing the whole way there. He could not stop thinking about all the endless possibilities that were behind those doors. Sam wondered what other kinds of sexual pleasure he could indulge in. He needed to know. He finally pulled up outside the old building and jumped out of his car. He burst through the doors and headed right for the front desk.

"Ah Sam, we were expecting you!"

"I need another room, please."

"Of course! Right this way sir."

The receptionist grabbed her key and led Sam towards the same mundane door as before. As she turned the key and opened the door, the familiar scent of sex wafted across his face. It was a welcome smell. Same stepped through the doorway, and the receptionist closed the door behind him. Sam was back in the familiar hallway.

Sam walked down the hallway and browsed his options. He wasn't sure what he was after today. Thankfully he had his dick for that.

Roxanne - Ass Specialist

Renee - Professional Milker

Darlene - Professor of Facesitting and Anilingus

These were all worthy options but Sam eventually stumbled across one that really made his cock hard.

Selene - Latex Queen

Sam had never told anyone about his latex fetish. It was so taboo, but he loved latex so much. He loved the touch, taste, smell and sound of latex. It got his dick hard. This was an opportunity Sam was not gonna let down. He knew he needed this. He opened the door and peaked inside.

Inside the rooms was a sight to be beheld. All faces of the rooms were covered in black latex, even the ground. The room emitted that specific rubbery latex smell that Sam loved so much. Other than the latex interior, there was a throne in the middle of this rooms as well, similar to Jessica's room, this one was red. Atop this throne was a beauty like no other, Selene he presumed.

Selene had black hair, wavy and pale skin. Her eyes were piercing green and her features were sharp. She had a nose ring and a stud on her tongue. Her lips were covered in shiny black lip gloss. Sam was so fixated on her face that he didn't even notice what she was wearing. Selene was wearing a tight, shiny, black latex catsuit that hugged her body so tight and perfectly. The catsuit fit perfectly over her big tits and even bigger ass. Selene was also wearing a pair of black, leather, thigh highs with straps all the way along them and a metal collar. She was holding a riding crop in her hands, black too of course.

"Ah Sam, Jessica has told me all about you, you're her foot slut, correct?"

Sam could hardly speak, he was stunned by this beauty.

"Answer me, slave!" Selene demanded.

"Yes, that's correct...Mistress"

"Good...and what has brought you to me today?" Selene inquired as she stepped down from her throne and approached Sam. Each step towards him letting out a squeaking sound from the latex.

"Well" Sam gulped "I've never really told anyone, but I had a fetish... for latex." Sam grew flustered.

"Ahh, does my new toy have a latex fetish?" Selene mocked as she came even closer. "Lucky for you, I happen to be quite an expert on the matter."

She stopped right in front of Sam, she stood taller than him. "On your knees slave, and take off those fucking clothes."

Sam did as he was told and took his clothes off. He got on his knees and looked up at his Mistress. She was an intimidating figure, but Sam's cock grew hard nonetheless. He was desperately lost and at the mercy of this latex queen.

Selene placed a collar around Sam's neck and attached a leash to it. She tugged on the leash and Sam dropped to all fours, he crawled forwards and followed his Mistress, staring at her ass as he crawled.

"Slave, stare at my latex ass as I guide you this way. Watch the way it jiggles with each step I take. You'd like to worship this ass I bet. You'd love to place your filthy, whore mouth on this ass. Or maybe you'd like to sniff it, hmm?"

Selene led Sam to the middle of the room, where a latex vacbed awaited him next to Selene's throne. It called to him, he wanted to be covered from head to toe in black latex as Selene stroked his engorged cock until it erupted.

"Slave, this place will be your prison." Selene said as she indicated to the latex vacbed. "You will be trapped between those sheets of latex as I tease and torment you any way I see fit, and if I wish I will allow you to worship my ass, but only if I allow it, is that understood slave?" She asked as her whip came down hard on Sam's ass.

"Yes, Mistress!" Sam squeaked.

"Good slave, now climb between those sheets."

Sam got in between the sheets of the vacbed. As soon as he was in position, he felt vacuum begin to work it's magic as the sticky latex became tighter and tighter. First his toes and fingers were enveloped by the latex, then his arms and legs, his torso eventually succumbed to the latex prison and finally his face was completely covered, aside from a hole for his mouth, two smaller holes for his nose and two larger holes for his eyes. It began to stick to his skin, it was becoming a part of him. Sam was smiling underneath the latex as the bed fully enveloped him. He was now trapped.

As the latex clenched around Sam's body, Selene stood above his face. "Slave, are you ready? I promise I'll...take your breath away." As she said this she turned around to show Sam the beautiful ass he had been staring at. "You've been staring at my ass for so long, I thought I'd give you a closer look" She said. As she squatted down, Sam could see the viciously tight latex, and how it hugged her ass. Even her asshole was visible through the latex as it came closer and closer. Sam's cock was twitching with anticipation until finally she dropped the full weight of her perfection upon his face.

"Come on Slave, lick my asshole. Sniff my ass slave, can you smell the sweat? I've been wearing this catsuit for so long, I'm so sweaty underneath all this tight rubber. Sweat is the only hydration you need slave. You will live off of it as I ride your face. Fuck my asshole with your tongue slave, show me you're a good boy."

A few of Sam's muffled moans of pleasure escaped Selena's, beautiful, toned ass. Her ass absorbed the sound just as it absorbed Sam's face. Selene let out a few moans of pleasure as she rode Sam's face. Her pussy was already soaking from the delicious torment she was inflicting upon her slave. More moans of pleasure escaped her mouth as she continued riding his face. Making sure his tongue was licking every inch of her perfect ass. The more she moved her ass, the more the latex squeaked and creaked, the sounds made Sam even harder. She hadn't even touched his cock yet and he was ready to explode all over his Latex Queen. Sam almost couldn't breathe but he didn't care. He wanted Selene's latex covered ass to suffocate him. 

"Good boy, *gasp* Good boy, that's it, harder slave, I said HARDER!" She yelled as she whipped his cock. "Harder slave!" She yelled as she whipped his cock again.

Sam let out a moan of pain that turned into pleasure. He couldn't move a muscle at this point, he just had to accept his fate as a throne for the Latex Queen. Selene spit on Sam's cock.

"My pathetic slave's cock is rock hard, I bet you want me to play with it. Too bad slave, we're here for my pleasure." She said as she whipped his cock again. She laughed as Sam moaned even louder. With Selene, pain and pleasure become one and the same.

Selene briefly removed her latex ass from Sam's face. Sam tongue lapped desperately towards her ass. He needed her ass. The succulent booty of his Mistress was just inches away and he felt incomplete without it. The smell and taste of her ass made his cock burn with lust.

"Beg me to sit back down on your face Slave." Selene said as she waved her ass above Sam's face, teasing him. Sam was already rock hard for Selene's latex ass. This was exquisite torture. 

"Please Mistress, please put you perfect ass back on my face, I need your latex asshole. I want to lick the shiny surface and clean it for you Mistress. Let me be your latex ass cleaner. I'm a worthless, latex ass cleaner."

"Good Slave." Selene said as she lowered her ass back down. Sam saw her black latex covered ass come down again slowly. Once she had placed her ass back on his face, Sam let out a moan of pleasure and relief. He felt back at home under her perfectness. Selene giggled at her pathetic slave.

"Oh my slave, you're pathetic cock is still rock hard from worshiping my latex ass. Maybe it's time to switch things up. Jessica, can you come in here?" Sam's heart skipped a beat as he heard the very door he came in from open. Sam heard footsteps approaching him and Selene. His cock was twitching with excitement.

Selene removed her ass from his face. As Sam's vision readjusted, he noticed there were no two figures in the room.

"I leave my pet alone for a few days and come back to it worshiping another woman, tsk tsk." If Sam's eyes had deceived him, his ears certainly did not. Standing beside Selene was Jessica, as beautiful as ever, only now she was wearing some fancy, black latex workoput attire. She was also wearing the same sneakers from the night before.

"Mistress Jessica, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend-" Sam was quickly interrupted as Jessica swiftly removed her shoes and socks and shoved a foot in Sam's mouth. The smell was even stronger than last time, it sent pleasure directly to Sam's cock. He took a deep breath and sniffed her deliciously devious feet.

"Do you know how sweaty latex makes me when I work out, I was drenched in sweat by the end of my squatting session, and then I get the message that my pathetic pet is back and worshiping another Mistress, I've never been more disappointed." Jessica shoved her foot harder into Sam's face.

"I don't know what to say, Jessica." Selene retorted "Some slaves are helpless to their desires. This one in particular can't control himself. Pathetic."

Both the women giggled as Sam continued sucking on Jessica's smelly feet.

"Did you know that this one licked the cum off my feet after I was done with him, what a pathetic loser." They both laughed and stared in disgust at Sam. Sam didn't mind, his cock was throbbing even harder now. The more they berated him, the harder he got. It seemed the humiliation of being a slave to these women was making Sam hornier and hornier.

"Now then slave, let's continue." Jessica said as she removed her foot from Sam's mouth. Jessica walked over to Selene and began rubbing her ass. "Is this what you want slave, the ass of your Mistress? Why don't you beg!" She gave Selene's ass a hard spank as she goaded her slave. Selene's let out a little yelp and giggled. "Actually I don't want to hear him speak, I'd rather watch him squirm as we tease him. In fact, maybe I'll take a test ride on his cock."

Selene sat down on Sam, with his cock between her ass cheeks. Her pussy was twitching in anticipation as she hotdogged her slave's meat between her ass cheeks. The squeaking of latex against latex was driving Sam crazy. Sam moaned and groaned in pleasure as his cock was being massaged. As all of this was happening, Jessica had positioned herself so she was standing directly above her slave, Sam could see her ass covered in the latex, so fine and toned from all those squats, the smell of sweat was exuding from her ass as she unzipped the back zipper to reveal her dripping ass. She slowly lowered her ass over his face. "Shut up slave, I want silence"

Sam was overtaken by pleasure, two perfect asses being used to tease and torment him. It was almost too much. He could feel the pressure of orgasm building as Selene's rubber ass was grinding against his juicy dick. His balls ached for release as he could barely breath. He was almost sure he would pass out. "Clean my ass well slave, lick me clean. I know it sweaty from my workout but I don't care. Clean it slave and I'll give you a reward. Maybe you can eat your cum off my feet again. I know you'd like that pervert! Or maybe Me and Mistress Selene could make out? wouldn't that be hot. Two latex Mistresses making out in front of their slave as he licks their asses clean." Sam couldn't speak but rather licked harder in agreement.

Jessica and Selene began making out as they both rode Sam. They rubbed their hot bodies against each other, causing the latex to squeak just the way Sam liked it. Selene clenched her ass harder, squeezing Sam's cock even harder between her ass cheeks. He couldn't hold back much longer, he knew he was about to cum. His balls were swelling and throbbing in anticipation for the orgasm he was about to have. Sam moaned louder and harder to signal he was about to blow his hot, sticky load.

"Ohhh, Selene, I think our slave boy is about to cum, should we let him?"

"He's been a good boy Jessica, why don't we allow this bitch to blow his load. You hear that slave, CUM!"

Right on queue, Sam's cock erupted in a bone chilling orgasm. Streams of sticky white cum bursting forth from his balls and coating Selene's latex ass. Sam moaned louder as cum continued to spray from his cock. Each contraction spurting cum everywhere. His Mistresses were giggling as they admired their slaves ability to cum like a horse.

"Good slave, so much cum for ass and latex." Jessica said as she dismounted her slaves face.

"Thank you Mistresses, I'm honored you both allowed me to cum."

"Excuse me, but we're not done yet, did you forget about this mess you made?" Selene asked rhetorically as she pointed at her cum covered, latex ass. She made her way over to Sam's face and placed her ass within licking distance.  
"Clean my ass slave, lick it with your filthy fucking tongue."

Sam instinctively began licking the cum off her ass. It was salty and unpleasant, but it was the least he could do for them. They had let him cum after all. After all the cum was clean from Selene's ass, they both pulled Sam out of his vacbed and threw him out of their room, along with his clothes.

"Until next time slave." Selene said as the door slammed shut.

Sam yet again was content beyond compare. What a night. On his way out of the hallway, he noticed a few plaque on the doors. Something about them caught his eye. Some of them had names of fictional characters on them. Strange. It was probably some form of roleplaying, or perhaps something else entirely.


End file.
